A Freecs Wedding
by Imonlymildlyashamed
Summary: KilluGon Fluff. They talk abut getting married.


The first time Killua asked Gon, he choked.

"Hey Gon,"

"Mmmm?"

Gon turned to Killua and hummed around his mouthful of cereal.

Killua leaned on the doorway to their kitchen.

"Will you marry me?"

Gon tried to breath but forgot he was partway through swallowing.

A non-zero amount of milk shot out his nose and great deal of coughing was the only sound he made for several minutes.

Killua on the other hand, was laughing a massive, breathless, high pitched cackle.

By the time either of them could say anything, they were both breathless and tear streaked.

"Killuuuuuaaaaa! That was mean!"

Gon said, accepting a glass of water.

"You shouldn't joke about that!"

He said, just after chugging half the glass.

Killua smiled that devious smile.

"Gon, I'm totally serious."

"What?"

Gon's voice squeaked a little.

Slowly, Killua curled in his right knee, slowly bending his left forward.

Then, once down on one knee, Killua procured a tiny red box from one of his many pockets.

As he delicately tugged at the top, and the lid jumped up and open, revealing a glittery gem staring up Gon expectantly.

Killua cleared his throat, the middle of his face slightly reddened, and with a completely different kind of smile on his face, he spoke at a

whisper.

"Gon Freecs, will you-"

Gon's vision went blurry, his heart tried to jump out of his chest, and for the first time in his life, he fainted.

Killua looked at the absolute moron toppled backwards over himself and let a sigh of relief out he'd been able to catch the back of his head.

Unfortunately, this meant the the glass he'd been holding had shattered on the tile.

Still holding Gon's head in one hand, KIllua looked around the tiny kitchen, seeing the cereal and milk stuck to the wall Gon had been facing

and the glass sprayed along the floor.

This was turning out to be quite the taxing proposal.

He hoped this would just be a simple matter of "Marry me?" "Yes!" and then they could make out on the couch all afternoon.

He huffed out a big sigh and lifted Gon into a practiced cradle carry, heading over to their ludicrously comfortable couch.

What a pain this was turning out to be.

The first thing Gon knew when he woke up was yes.

He heard Killua say something. ("Are you ok?")

He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure it wasn't important.

"yes."

He said, a little weak at first.

Killua let out a big sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there for a sec…"

Gon opened his eyes to see Killua over him.

"Yes."

Killua's blush returned a little.

"Yeah, I heard yo-"

Gon sat up quickly and made hard eye contact with Killua.

"Killua. Yes."

Killua was really blushing now, and he broke eye contact.

"Maybe you have brain damage 'cause you keep sayin-"

"Killua! YES!"

And Gon tackled his friend to punctuate this statement, spraying kisses all over his rosy cheeks.

Killua laughed again, joy simmering up and out him as a giggle.

"Yes! - Yes! - Yes!"

Gon smacked his lips on Killua between each word, big sappy kisses punctuating his every yes.

After nearly a minute of this frantic affection, Killua peeled Gon's face from his.

Gon whined a little, but soon his eyes glowed, because before him, again, was the little red box and the ring.

In truth, Killua had want to make some snarky remark, but he'd gotten caught up in Gon's smile and... and eyes and _kisses._

He'd just gotten caught up in _Gon._

Gon slid the gold band onto his finger, and the gem glimmered up at him.

"So, How does it fit Mr. Freecs?"

Gon stared at it for a little more before turning to face his partner in crime.

"So I'm keeping my last name?"

Killua thought for little.

"I mean, I suppose you could change it, but it'd be kinda strange to switch last names."

Gon giggled, then put on the face he only wore when he was thinking really hard.

"What are you thinkin about?"

Gon was still wrapped around Killua, but they'd collapsed into a disorganized heap since Gon's response, with bodypart overlaid on bodypart

in strange orders and combinations.

"Killua."

"Mmm?"

"Why ask now? I mean, not that it isn't nice, it is, but you could've waited until we were a hundred and two and I would've said yes."

Killua hummed again, weighing the benefits of a serious answer.

"Well,"

He said, before rooting through Gon's pockets then his own.

"I got this day before yesterday."

Killua procured a mildly crumpled piece of paper from someone's pocket and cleared his throat before he began to read aloud.

"Dear Killua.

It's your mother, blah blah blah, we love you, blah blah blah, your brother is worried blahdy blahdy blah, stop consorting with that mutt of a

man, blah blah, we will be forced to action if this continues, blah blah blah, you have such potential, but it's wasted fucking with..."

Killua paused.

"Anyway, you get the point. So I read this, and thought it would really funny to them an invitation to our wedding right after."

Gon could see the hidden pain, and decided he needed to start delicately.

"Killua…"

"No Gon! You cannot take this prank away from me, this is too perfect!"

Gon sighed, deciding the pleasure of their horror would cheer him up.

"But what if they come?"

Killua rolled his eyes.

"They won't. At worse Illumi will creep us out from a distance. You know how they see you."

Gon sighed and sat up.

"Who else are we going to invite?"

Killua clambered onto Gon's lap put their noses an inch apart.

"That sounds like the perfect job for Tomorrow Killua and Gon. Today Killua and Gon have bigger fish to to fry."

Gon wasn't sure what he meant.

Then Killua politely leaned in and shoved a tongue into his mouth.

Then Gon was sure what it meant.

He took graceless clamoring steps to the bed after picking Killua up.

It was a Freecs wedding.

Loud and polite, with the whole town invited.

Gon had insisted they head back to Whale island, and Killua had agreed.

There was a massive banquet and Leorio cried.

And Kurapika cried.

And Aunt Mito.

And grandma Freecs.

And Alluka.

And Killua got a little teary.

But he'd never admit it.

And for the first time in his life, Killua felt full.

And for the first time, it wasn't just the cake.

He had a home and real, homemade love.


End file.
